


На пруду

by 006_stkglm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animals, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Jungle cat!Bucky, M/M, Swan!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Т2-07 Старбакс. Зоотопия!АУ, Стив - лебедь, Баки - камышовый кот.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Т2-07 Старбакс. Зоотопия!АУ, Стив - лебедь, Баки - камышовый кот. ](http://stuckyevanstanonestring.diary.ru/p210359237.htm)  
>  C Зоотопией не очень получилось, правда ))

Стив понял что что-то не так, едва завидев издали их с Пегги гнездо, прятавшееся под раскидистыми ветвями старой, клонившейся к самой воде широкого заболоченного пруда, ивы. Пегги редко теперь оставляла гнездо, проводя все время на яйцах, но сейчас она лежала наполовину в воде, неподвижно распластав по высокой насыпи широкие крылья. Ее грудь представляла собой развороченное красно-сизое месиво, а под перекрученной и раздробленной шеей с торчащими во все стороны перьями виднелись разбитые скорлупки. Стив редко кричал, но сейчас он закричал как никогда в жизни, и горький звук долго еще скорбным эхом шелестел в камышах и ветвях ив.

Стив лежал подле нее часами, днями, глядя, как солнце поднимается над кромками деревьев, солнечными зайчиками поблескивая на темной воде, и укатывается за горизонт, подсвечивая алым и золотым густые занавеси полощущихся в воде ветвей. Иногда по поверхности пруда скользили неторопливые тени от проплывающих облаков, иногда колотили струи дождя. Запах крови Пегги, который поначалу пропитал Стива насквозь, притупился. На смену пришел сладковатый запашок гниения. Время от времени Стив слышал, как кто-то скребется, пробираясь по веткам из которых Пегги свила гнездо, иногда к ним рисковали подлетать большие маслянисто-черные вороны. Тогда Стив вставал, угрожающе шипя и словно щитом прикрывая гнездо размахом своих немаленьких крыльев. Стив был большой птицей. После того как он ударом клюва перебил одной из них хребет, вороны больше не рисковали. Когда поверхность пруда покрылась ковром алых и бурых листьев, сладковатый запах тоже истончился.

Настали первые заморозки, и Стив впервые подумал о том, чтобы улететь: его сородичи проводили сезон холодов в далеких местах, где было теплее, но здесь на их тихом пруду никогда не замерзала вода, не задерживался белый холод, и всегда можно было укрыться от ветра за широким стволом старой ивы. Белоснежные перья Пегги нежно шелестели на ветру. Стив остался.

Однажды он услышал смутно знакомый звук и с удивлением поднял голову. Далеко над загораживающими горизонт кромками деревьев в ясном небе словно два белоснежных лепестка, подхваченных восходящим потоком воздуха, медленно кружилась в брачном танце пара его сородичей. Он с удивлением понял, что голые кроны успели снова покрыться листвой, камыш на дальней стороне пруда стоит зеленой стеной, а в илистых заводях под узловатыми корнями их ивы, намертво вцепившейся в подтапливаемый берег, плещутся маленькие с полклюва величиной рыбешки. Стив передвинулся, чтобы посмотреть получше и под лапой что-то ломко хрустнуло. Сквозь ворох перьев проглядывали тонкие белые кости. Стив спрятал голову под крыло.

Мелкие пичуги, жившие в ветвях с восточной стороны пруда, с испуганным гомоном вспорхнули с насиженных мест и, нарезая широкие круги, взмыли к стоящему в зените солнцу, на десятки голосов вереща: «Опасность!». Стив поднялся на ноги и торопливо спустился к воде. Он был большой птицей, и ему требовалось много открытого пространства и несколько десятков ударов сердца чтобы взлететь. На дальнем берегу затрещали, ломаясь, ветви. К воде, теряя клочья темной шерсти, истекая кровью и двигаясь так, что становилось очевидно: у него нет — теперь нет — левой передней лапы, вывалился камышовый кот. Сзади донесся угрожающий вой преследователя, и кот, не раздумывая, бросился в воду. Он плыл тяжело, захлебываясь, уходя под воду с головой, но раз за разом выгребая на поверхность мощными ударами задних лап.

Стив изо всех сил заработал маленькими лапами, взмахнул мощными крыльями, зачерпывая воздух, загребая его перьями, толкая под себя, заставляя принимать свой вес, и вскоре почувствовал грудным оперением и мягким подбрюшьем кажущийся прохладным после воды поток воздуха. Он заложил над своим прудом широкий круг: хищных птиц здесь не водилось, люди с их изрыгающими гром палками обходили заболоченную, испещренную озерками и прудами местность стороной и в воздухе мало что могло ему угрожать. Он видел, как собственная тень пронеслась по темной, взбаламученной его взлетом и лапами кота, поверхности пруда и, наконец, разглядел преследователя. Это тоже был камышовый кот: чуть крупнее первого, более светлого окраса с черным гребнем волос на встопорщенной дыбом холке. Угрожающе оскалившись, с дрожащим от жадного предвкушения хвостом, он пробирался по берегу, направляясь к старой иве, под которой пряталось опустевшее гнездо Стива.

Стив не поднимался высоко, выписывая неширокие круги. Потревоженные пичуги мельтешили вокруг, но он не обращал на них внимания: преследуемый был уже у гнезда, выбирался из воды. Дрожащий, отчаянно цепляющийся когтями и зубами за старые ветки, он упрямо карабкался вверх, оставляя за собой яркую россыпь мелких красных капель.

Преследователь, ловко перепрыгивая с одного узловатого корня на другой, подбирался по берегу все ближе: Стив видел сквозь проплешины в кроне старой ивы, как мелькает его черная встопорщенная холка. Раненый кот поднялся на лапы, обернулся к противнику, оберегая левый бок, и приготовился стоять до конца: мокрая шерсть прилипла к телу, топорщились только кисточки на кончиках ушей. Сейчас он казался вдвое меньше, чем когда был на берегу. Преследователь неторопливо, прекрасно понимая, что жертва никуда не денется, приготовился к прыжку и… Стив не знал, зачем так поступил. Зачем резко нырнул носом вниз, тяжело загребая воздух огромными крыльями, и сделал то, чего не делал никогда раньше: приземлился на узкую полоску воды между гнездом и берегом. Между охотником и его добычей.

Стив едва сумел замедлить движение своего массивного тела, чтоб не напороться грудью на корни старой ивы и не оказаться в пределах досягаемости чужих когтей, но узость пролива сослужила ему добрую службу. Поднятая его широкими крыльями, всколыхнувшаяся от удара его тела вода окатила оторопевшего кота с головы до ног. Тот зафырчал, мотая мокрой мордой, хвост, до того агрессивно подергивающийся, повис. Стив взмахнул крыльями, посылая еще одну небольшую волну, теперь только подмочившую зверю лапы, но тот всё-таки попятился, растерянный внезапно полученным отпором. Кот остановился, наполовину скрывшись под завесью ветвей старой ивы, и Стив увидел, как взгляд его снова метнулся ему за спину, зрачки сузились, а передние лапы напряглись, словно он обдумывал прыжок. Стив вытянул длинную шею, взмахнул крыльями и закричал резко и пронзительно. Маленькие пташки в ветвях на дальней стороне пруда шарахнулись в высокое небо. За спиной угрожающе зашипели. Кот снова перевел взгляд на Стива — тот звонко щелкнул клювом, которым легко мог сломать средней толщины ветку или выбить глаз — и нарочито медленно отвернулся. Раздраженно дергающийся хвост последний раз мелькнул среди узких ивовых листьев и пропал из виду окончательно.

Стив плавно развернулся на снова ставшей тихой и спокойной темной воде. Раненый кот больше не стоял: теперь он лежал в углублении посреди гнездовища и, дрожа, зализывал то, что осталось от его левой лапы. Заметив движение Стива, он зашипел, но звук вышел обессиленным. Слипшаяся от воды шерсть на его мордочке была заляпана в крови, все гнездо снова пахло кровью и Стиву не хотелось быть рядом. Он мог раздобыть сладкие стебли и побеги растущих в воде растений в любой части пруда. Впервые за долгое время он добровольно покинул тенистый шатер под ветвями старой ивы, все же стараясь держать гнездо в поле зрения. Хорошо различимые для его слуха звуки, с которыми шершавый язык скользил по мокрой шерсти доносились оттуда пока диск солнца не укатился за горизонт, мягкой охрой подсветив зелень тростника. Гладь пруда морщил ночной ветерок, Стив медленно покачивался на зыбкой ряби. В гнезде время от времени шевелились и один раз Стив слышал короткий болезненный звук, а потом — ничего до самого исхода ночи.

Стив не подплывал к гнезду еще два восхода солнца, а когда решился осторожно забраться по знакомым ветвям, внутри было пусто, только к веточкам пристал комок темной шерсти, остро и нехорошо пахло болью и страданием. Стив не спал в гнезде, пока дожди не смыли с него чужой запах.

Качаясь на волнах и глядя на свое отражение в темной воде, Стив иногда гадал что сталось с котом. Тот был опасен — все инстинкты Стива кричали об опасности — и все же он не мог перестать раздумывать, что стало с единственным существом, которого ему все-таки удалось спасти. Стив получил ответ на свои вопросы однажды утром, когда птичье семейство, облюбовавшее на эту ночь старую иву, встревожено галдя, устремилось в небеса. Стив все еще спал на другом конце пруда, в зарослях молодой осоки, и ему понадобилось некоторое время чтобы понять, что их встревожило: из разлапистого темного ельника в той стороне откуда всходило солнце высунулась знакомая голова с остро торчащими на ушах длинными кисточками.

Кот лакал так, словно не пил много восходов солнца. Он практически лежал на берегу, свесив морду вниз и судорожно зачерпывая маленьким розовым языком воду. Шерсть на его морде встопорщилась мокрыми иголками, капли срывались с длинных усов, стекали из пасти, когда он зачерпывал больше чем мог проглотить и, ударяясь о поверхность пруда, издавали забавные звуки: «Блап, блап, блак». Напившись, он облизал морду, разглаживая шерсть, с мрачным прищуром посмотрел вверх туда, где вереща на все лады, рассекало воздух птичье семейство и, тяжело поднявшись, скрылся в ельнике. Кот сильно хромал, заметил Стив, и выглядел еще более худым, чем тогда в гнезде, когда на нем не осталось ни одного сухого клочка шерсти.

Стив должен был бы переживать, что в такой близости от его пруда завелся кто-то настолько опасный. Он должен был бы улететь, подыскать себе другой пруд, другую иву. Но он остался.

Кот — про себя Стив называл его Баки, потому что, даже когда он не умирал от жажды, лакал все с теми же смешными булькающими звуками — вернулся через три восхода солнца. Он все еще выглядел худым, но держался на ногах увереннее. Он снова напился, поглядел на птиц и исчез, словно растворился, в густых зарослях папоротника. Когда чуть позже он появился вновь, из его пасти свисала все еще бьющая хвостом ящерица. Баки выглядел довольным. На следующий день солнце не встало, зарядили дожди. Стив переместился под крону старой ивы и дремал на воде под успокаивающий шелест капель. Ему нравилось, что запахи боли и крови снова исчезают из гнезда.

Баки теперь постоянно охотился поблизоости. Об этом, не умолкая, трещали, перекрикиваясь из одного конца пруда в другой, птицы. «Он может прыгать высоко, — предупреждали они, — но не может хватать передней лапой, только зубами. Будьте быстрее, держитесь выше». Как будто кто-то размера Баки мог наесться комком перьев, под которым и мяса-то было разве что на укус, думал Стив, общипывая побеги, оплетающие под водой корни старой ивы. Баки ловил ящериц мышей и толстых лягушек, которые нарушали ночную тишину — Стив слышал это, когда под покровом ночи прислушивался к шелесту воды и звукам окружающего пруд леса. Однажды он заметил Баки ночью. Тот сидел на открытом пятачке противоположного берега — аккуратный абрис чернильной темноты, припорошенный мягким звездным сиянием — и горящими в темноте немигающими глазами смотрел в сторону старой ивы. В сторону гнезда. Возможно, он даже видел Стива — плавно покачивающуюся под раскидистыми ветвями светлую тень — Стив не знал. Но, заметив этот взгляд, он не испытал страха.

Солнце щедро дарило пруду свой раскаленный жар. Яркая по весне зелень приобрела насыщенные темные оттенки, сладкие мягкие стебли налились соком и крепостью, расцвели маленькие, качающиеся на плоских листьях на поверхности воды желтые цветы и заросли тут же наводнили утки, стремящиеся откормить маленьких, пушистых, всего несколько восходов солнца как вылупившихся утят. Стив не любил уток. Они напоминали ему об осколках скорлупы на дне его гнезда, которые давно раскрошились в прах и были смыты дождями. Утки были шумны и беспечны, они привыкли считать пруд безопасным местом. Стив опасался, что маленькие серые комочки, неуклюже переваливающиеся с бока на бок в пронизанной солнечными лучами воде, станут легкой добычей для Баки, но как-то раз увидел, как тот наблюдал за утиным семейством из тростника. Распластавшийся, незаметный кот выглядел так, словно у него что-то отобрали — не еду, но что-то более сокровенное, более важное. Ни Стив ни утки так и не заметили, как он исчез, бесшумно растворившись в тростнике.

Солнце взошло и опустилось еще много раз. Поверхность пруда снова начала покрываться золотыми и багряными листьями. Они покачивались на воде рядом со Стивом, составляя красивый контраст с его белоснежным оперением, но быстро бурели, съеживались и оседали в глубине пруда. Стив больше не брезговал засыхающей осокой, даже если, чтобы добраться до мягкой сердцевины, ее приходилось долбить клювом. Ночи стали холоднее. Ветер выл в глубине леса, и лишенные лиственного покрова ветви старой ивы уже не защищали от него как прежде. Сородичи Стива снова потянулись вслед за ускользающим солнцем. Некоторые делали над его прудом круг-другой, зовя с собою. Стив коротко откликался и снова прятал голову под крыло. У него перед клювом ветер трепал застрявшее в прутьях помятое перо Пегги.

Неширокая полоса воды меж гнездом и берегом теперь замерзала, покрываясь за ночь тонкой ломкой коркой льда, об которую можно было больно поцарапать лапы. Стив быстро научился соскальзывать в воду с другой стороны. Птичье семейство переместилось под разлапистые ветви елей и оттуда сердито трещало на погоду. Стив нашел в дальней части пруда куст со сморщенными ягодами. Они были твердыми, но их можно было размочить, болтая клювом в воде. Два раза приходил белый холод, но оба раза ветер и слабое солнце быстро сдергивали с деревьев вокруг пруда его покров. Но на третий тот задержался надолго. Солнце укатилось за горизонт раз, другой, оставляя пруд в холодной, льдисто посверкивающей темноте, а белый холод так и сыпался с неба, мягкими шапками оседая на ветвях старой ивы, разлапистых елях и пожухших кустах.

Гнездо давно стало такого же цвета, как сам Стив. Он лежал в самом центре, углубление которого защищало его от порывов ветра хотя бы с одной стороны, и слушал царившую вокруг тишину, время от времени приоткрывая один глаз. Ему нравилось, что гнездо стало белым. Напоминало о чем-то хорошем, хотя он отчего-то не мог вспомнить о чем. Рядом вдруг звонко хрустнула ветка. Стив даже не сразу сообразил к чему этот звук, а когда открыл один глаз, перед ним на фоне белой тишины возвышался аккуратный четкий силуэт: широкая морда, темная косматая шерсть и длинные кисточки на ушах. Стив моргнул. Баки отчетливо вздохнул, как вздыхал иногда он сам, когда после долгих усилий облюбованный стебель так и не удавалось вытащить из воды, и вывалил маленький розовый язык. На Стива дохнуло теплом — настоящим теплом — и он вдруг отчетливо ощутил, как замерзли, словно задеревенев, его лапы шея и крылья. Он дернулся, вставая, и ветер тут же впился в него, ероша перья и крадя те крохотные остатки тепла, что там еще были, но он все-таки перелег на другой бок, чувствуя, как кровь начинает течь по жилам быстрее. Этого недостаточно — подсказал ему темный глубинный инстинкт, а потом его толкнули, прижимая к стене сильней и по спине боку и спрятанной под крыло шее растеклось блаженное тепло. Стив рискнул приподнять крыло и приоткрыть один глаз. Прямо на него смотрели с прежним недовольно-ленивым прищуром глаза Баки. Кот зевнул, открывая пасть, полную мелких острых зубов, и мягко толкнул Стива в крыло носом: прячься. Стив послушался.

К утру их совсем занесло, но Баки грел, словно маленькое солнце. Где-то у него внутри рождался странный урчащий звук, который постоянно будил Стива, не давая соскользнуть в холодную темноту. Когда их засыпало с головами, в маленькой пещерке вдруг стало достаточно тепло и Баки, зевнув, уснул, хотя внутри у него все еще что-то тихо урчало. Стив еще услышал, как белый холод перестал шуршать у них над головами, и как в кронах елей, приветствуя солнце, ворчливо затрещало птичье семейство. Когда они выбрались из своего маленького убежища много — много Стивовых ударов сердца спустя, солнце стояло чуть выше над кромками голых деревьев, чем в последние дни и — Стив прислушался — с обледеневших ветвей тихо капало. Баки рядом с ним потянулся высоко задирая хвост, шлепнувшись на пушистый зад, задрал лапу и принялся неторопливо вылизывать мягкое подбрюшье так, словно это место теперь принадлежало и ему тоже. Так, словно оно стало и его домом. И Стив подумал, что в сущности ничего не имеет против.


End file.
